Thunder
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Tohru's afraid of thunderstorms and can't sleep,  but what happens when a certain cat comes in and spends the night?  A little fluffly one-shot.  No Flames!


**Hey Guys!**

**So I totally got inspired to write this after listening to one of my favorite songs! Haha**

**So this one inspired by Thunder by Boys Like Girls and I thought it'd be perfect for Kyo and Tohru! =D**

**Soooo….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket or Thunder by Boys like Girls**

**ENJOY!**

****

**TH-BOOM!**

Tohru whimpered and curled tighter under her blanket as thunder pierced the sky.

Ever since she was little she was scared of storms. Whenever the thunder got to bad she would just run to her mom's room and lay there in her arms until the storm stopped.

Just as Tohru was starting to relax in the newly developed silence-

**TH-BOOM!**

"AAHH!" she screamed as she tried to wrap herself tighter into a ball.

Just then she heard her door creak open, and a flash of lightning illuminated her room-

As pair of copper eyes peered at her

"AAH!" she threw her pillow at the intruder.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kyo shouted as he peeled the pillow off of his face and stared bewilderingly at the girl.

"OH Kyo-Kun! I'm so sorry! Are you ok? You're not hurt are you? Oh my gosh I'm so Sorry-"

Her ranting was cut off as a tanned finger was pressed to her lips.

"It's fine I was just surprised, what's wrong?" the cat asked gently.

Just as she was about to reply another crack of thunder screeched through the sky

She screamed and wrapped her arms around Kyo-

**POOF!  
><strong>"I'm so sorry Kyo-Kun! I didn't mean to turn you into a kitty it was an accident-"

_-Lick-_

The rice ball stopped her apologizing and blushed bright red as Kitty Kyo licked her nose.

"S'Okay Tohru," The cat spoke gently as he nuzzled against her, effectively calming her down.

"So that's it? You're afraid of storms?"

"Yea-"

**POOF!**

Tohru quickly turned her head away blushing as Kyo quickly dressed, red painting his cheeks.

**TH-BOOM!**

Tohru whimpered, and buried her face in her pillow. Curling into a ball

She calmed down when she felt two calloused hands gently cradle her face.

Looking up she saw Kyo looking at her with a concerned worried look.

"Do you want me to stay with you for the night?"

"Oh no, Kyo-Kun you don't have to go out of the way for me I'll be-"

Another crack of thunder hit, even louder this time, causing the girl to squeak.

"Idiot." The cat mumbled affectionately as he softly flicked her forehead, lying down on her bed.

"Kyo-Kun its ok, you don't have to-"She tried again, only to be stopped by the soft look in his eyes.

"I know that stupid, I want too." He told her bluntly before resuming his laying position, carefully wrapping his arm around her.

She smiled; blushing as she gently laid her head against his chest-careful to make sure he wouldn't transform-

She whimpered softly, clutching tightly to Kyo's shirt as Thunder hit once again.

The hot-headed teen couldn't stand his Tohru being so scared.

'_Wait a second-"_he thought, _'My Tohru? Where did that come from?'_ As he looked down at the small girl, holding onto him he couldn't help to smile.

'_My Tohru, I like the sound of that.'_

He gently cleared his throat and softly sang

_Your voice, was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder and I said_

The rice-ball stopped her whimpering and looked up at the boy who was singing.

He blushed, as she watched him

His breath catching in his throat when she gently nuzzled against his chest

"Don't stop." She mumbled sleepily, before looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and a dopey smile.

"Please?"

He smiled again, and sang-Like he could ever say no when she asked him-

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't want to ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder _

_So bring on the rain,_

_Bring on the thunder_

Tohru's eyes were getting heavy, she felt warm and fuzzy inside. The scent of cinnamon floating through her head

_Your voice, was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder and I said_

She nuzzled into Kyo's chest more, feeling safer than she ever had, even with her mom,

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't want to ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring, on the rain_

_Listen to the thunder._

As he finished, he looked down to find Tohru sound asleep. A content smile splayed across her lips.

He sighed softly and kissed her forehead.

"I Love You My Onigiri."

He closed his eyes and fell asleep,

Not noticing the wide smile on the sleeping girl's face.

As the cat woke up he found Tohru staring up at him with a wide smile on her face.

As he was about to ask her why she was smiling she kissed him on the nose, causing him to blush as dark as his hair.

"I love you too Kyo."

The cat smiled and kissed the blushing girl.

"I love you" he told her softly

She smiled and nuzzled against his chest.

"You know, Kyo-Kun? I don't think I'm afraid of Thunder Storms anymore. At least, as long as you hold me through the night."

**END**

**YAY!**

**I hope you guys liked this=D**

**Please Review!**

**Spidey Out!**


End file.
